Ultimate Spider-Man:The New Member
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Luna is the new member of the team. She is a animal shapeshifter and can work with the elements. She is a little scared of the person who gave her the powers she has now. When Peter/ Spider-Man see her he starts having feeling for her. So does the other boys on the team. But will he be able to protect her from the person who gave her, her powers. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Luna

Luna's POV

I was running through the streets of New York. I didn't know were to go at a time like this. I didn't ask to have powers. Now I do have powers and the one who gave me them I don't know his name or where I was when he gave me them. All I know is how he looks like. Round glasses, hair that reaches up to his neck and robotic tentacles. I don't even now his name and he gave them.

I have to keep running, until I get to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters in the sky. I don't like it but it my only way to get protection from the one who gave me my powers. I wish I had never got my powers. I wish everything was like it was before theses powers. Why did this happen to me? Why was I giving these powers? Why were my parents killed for this?

I wish I knew why everything happen to me. I wish I was back home with my family and best friend Sally. Now I don't have a home. As I keep running I kept thinking about all that's happen to me. I was in the guy with tentacles place for a month. Now it's May and a 3 week ago I escape and the same day I had escape Norman Osborn was turn into a green goblin and then S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters is destroyed. Then yesterday it was open again and is back in the sky now.

Maybe I might find out somethings about why I was taken and why was I given these powers.

I'm afraid I won't be accepted into SHIELD. If I don't get accepted then I have nothing else to do. I want to be a hero to the people of New York. If I'm accepted I might get to start over again. That's if I get accepted.

My name is Luna Wolf. My power is I can shape-shift into animal dragons, dinosaurs, a unicorn, a pegasus, and a phoenix. I also control the elements and can mix my animals with the animal like I can be a fire horse or a water wolf and many more. I only want to use my powers for good. I don't have a cool superhero name because I haven't made one up yet but I'll get one. When I get one then I'll be known for who I am.

Look out SHIELD her comes Luna! And she has something to show you.

**So what do you think. Please review on it! I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my own OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Test and the Story

I got to the beach and saw the Helicarrier in the sky. I looked at it and had so many wonders on what they would think off me. "I hope they don't think I'm evil", I said in my thoughts. I had to focus on the positive thoughts and not get distracted by the negative thoughts.

I turned into a white dragon and took off into the sky. I flew as fast as my dragon wings could. I was closing in on the Helicarrier and I quickly hear a jet plane shooting at me. I tried to shake them and went to the bottom of the Heilcarrier. I found an opening to the Helicarrier and try to go in it but it was to small and turned into hawk and finally got in the Helicarrier. When I got in I turned into a black wolf.

When I got in the Helicarrier Nick Fury was waiting for me with his hand on his gun. "Who are you and are you good or evil", Nick asked seriously.

"My name is Luna Wolf and I don't mean any harm at all", I said.

"Your Luna Wolf the daughter of Rose and Fernando Wolf", Nick asked surprised. "Yes I am", I said.

"Well those powers you have are amazing and would be useful to be in a team", Nick said. " You don't mind if I test your powers and asked how you got them." I said if was fine. I was showed to a room and heard Nick telling me this is the test and that Captain America finished the test in 9 seconds.

The robots came and I attacked. The first one I was a dragon and ripped the head and arms off, I did that with most of them. The last two I clawed their arm off in my veilosaraptor form. When I finished I turned into a black wolf and Nick came in the room and said that it took me 12.3 seconds to finish.

"Now how did you get these powers", he asked. "They are pretty amazing and haven't seen anyone with these kind of powers."

"I got these powers by force", I started. " 2 months ago I was taken from my home by a man with robotic tentacles and he killed my parents when they were trying to protect me. I was taken to his lair and put in a cage for animals. One day I found my self stranded to a table and he put a needle in me that made me go to sleep while he put more injection with the animals and other creatures I can turn into. I woke up four days later. He also injected with me with something that gives me the ability to use water,fire,air,earth,plant,ice and lighting power and let's me mix with my animal transformation. I was tested to see how my powers worked and in the end I was finally able to escape the morning that Norman Osborn turned into the Green Goblin. For a month I have been trying to use my powers for good and to find food. So that's how I got my powers"

I took a breath after talking to much. That was the first time I told my story to anyone. I felt good about it. Nick pulled out a picture.

"Is this the man who gave you your powers", he asked showing me the picture. I couldn't believe it was him. I started to growl. "Yes it him", I replied.

"His name is or Doc Ock for short", Nick said. "He also kidnapped Spider-Man and made Norman Osborn into the Green were lucky to escape from him."

After he told me who he was he told me he was going to call the members of my new team so I can meet them. I meet and Fury told him to make me a suit that won't rip or show when I transform into animals and when I turn back into a human. While I wait I played long black hair. I couldn't wait to meet my team I just hope they'll accept me in the team.

**I don't own anything but Luna Wolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the new member

Peter/Spider-Man POV

Another day at school. I was just looking at the clock. Only 2 more minutes until I be Spider-Man. My last period was history, the one I hate the most. I was playing with my pencil when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out the door. It was the end of school and the best part it was Friday.

"Peter", I heard someone yelled my name. It was Harry. " Hey Harry, hows it going", I replied.

"Nothing much just came to see what you up too this weekend", Harry said.

"I don't have nothing plan for this weekend", I said. If you count saving the people of New York then yes I do have something planned for the weekend. "Then come over my place tomorrow", Harry suggested. "I all alone ever since my dad turn into the Green Goblin I was no one." Harry still is upset about what happen to his dad and blames Spider-Man for it.

"Hey Harry I'll call you tonight if I'll come over", I walked away with his hands in his pocket. I got to my locket were Bucket Head, Sam at my there waiting."Web Head Fury called he wants us at the Helicarrier, now", he said. "Fine I'll mean you in the detention room after I'm done with my locker", I said. Sam walked away.

I went to the detention room and sat in my seat. Sam,Luke,Ava and Danny were already in their seats. We dropped into the ride to the Helicarrier and I was in my Spider-Man suit. I got off of the ride. I went to the the front of the Helicarrier, were everyone was.

"Why are we here", Luke asked. Fury came out. "Your all here because I'm going to introduce you to the newest member of your team", Fury said. I couldn't believe we having a new member. I bet it another boy like Bucket Head, Nova.

"Everyone this is Luna", Fury said moving out of the way. "Luna Wolf!"When he moved out of the way there was a girl. The girl was cute. She had long straight black hair with light tan skin and sky blue eyes. Nova,Power Man and Iron Fist couldn't stop staring at her."Yes I'm not the only girl on the team", yelled White Tiger happily. Luna giggled cutely. My mind was all like cute girl go for it.

"So what is your power sweetie", Nova asked. She didn't answer. " Luna is a animal shapeshifter and an elemental", said Fury. " Luna you don't mind if I tell them your story", Fury asked Luna. Luna shook her head.

"Luna was taken by Octavus and her parents were killed. Octavus injected her with her power. The day Noram Osborn became the Green Goblin she escaped that morning". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Doc Ock did this to her why. She really cute and looks nice, why would he do that to her?

"Now you four", Fury pointed at me, Nova,Power Man, and Iron Fist. " I know the way you are looking at her and give her time to heal. She's not ready to fall in love. If she is just be good with her."

It sounded like Fury cared about her. Fury has a soft spot for her. He care about her like a father.

I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man", I inroduced myself. Luna giggled cutely. I think she likes me.

"I'm Power Man", Power Man/Luke introduced himself.

"I'm the White Tiger", Ava/White Tiger introduced herself.

"I'm the Iron Fist", Danny/Iron Fist introduced himself.

"I'm Nova", Nova the Bucket Head introduce himself.

" There really names are Luke,Ava,Danny and Bucket Head Sam", I said.

" Shut up Web Head", Nova yelled.

"Bucket Head saids what", I said.

"What!", Nova said. To easy. Luna was giggling.

"Thats enough you two", Power Man said.

"We are trying to show Luna that we are mature team", White tiger said.

"I really don't care how you guys act as long you guys act like a team I'm fine", Luna said. Her voice was the sweetiest voice I have ever heard. She was really nice. I think she likes me. I think I like her.

No I don't like her. I think I'm falling in love with her.

**How do you guys like is so far. I don't own anything but Luna Wolf. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Luna's First Day

Peter/Spiderman POV

Another horrible Monday. Harry was upset that I didn't call but I lied and told him that I was helping Aunt May with some chores. On the other hand what I was really doing was helping the team with the new member Luna.

We had to teach her some skills. She was a fast learner. We gave her a communicator watch. Doc Connors finally made her a coustume for her. It was black and blue with a wolf in the middle. The best thing is the costume turns into a dress when she said dress. The dress is strapless and all black, the blue or wolf isn't in the dress. When it's its fighting time she just said costume and its her costume. To hide her identide she'll wear glasses like power man, but she has to take them off when she transform.

Also today is Luna's first day of school. Nick had decided it would be nice if she came to school with use. When Nick said that Luna said it was May and school was ending, but really it was the beginning of March. She must of been with Doctor Octopus for so long she must of though it was May. Another thing her locker was right next to mine.

"Uhh Peter", Luna said when she got everything for her first period."Can you help me find my first period class".

I looked at her list of classes. They were the same as mine. "Sure they're the same one as mine",I said. "Just follow me".

"Thanks Peter", she said. We walks together to first period which was Math. Once we enter Luna found a seat next to Ava. First period went quick, so did second and third. Now it was lunch. Luna sat with me. MJ was with Harry and Sam. I decided to find a seat with Luna, Ava, Danny, and Luke.

"So why aren't you sitting with Harry", asked Luke.

"I wanted to sit with Luna", I said. Luna blushed.

"So what class is next", Luna asked.

" English, French class and then history", said Ava.

"I love history", Luna said happily.

"So do I ", I said.

"Don't lied Parker", Ava said angrily.

"Fine I don't like history", I said truthfully.

"One must never lied just to impress and beautiful maiden", Danny said.

After lunch every class was fast. The school ended.

"So where do I go now", Luna asked. "School is over now what happens next's?"

"Go to the dentition room", I said. "Your not in trouble it's just a way to get to the Helicarrier ".

" Thanks Peter for everything", Luna said and left.

I was on my way to Harry's locker. "Hey Harry", I said.

"Hey Peter",Harry said in shock.

"What's wrong Harry",I asked. "You looked like you seen a ghost".

"I think I did" Harry said.

"Why do you say that", I asked.

"You know that new girl Luna", Harry said.

"Yeah why", I asked.

"I though she was dead, we were best friend",Harry said. " I also fell in love with her".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My first Crime

Luna's POV

My first day of school ended. It's been so long since I had been to school. Nick Fury had called my old school and told them I had transferred school. I walked into the detention room.

"Hey Luna", Sam called out. " Your seat is right next to mine. Come and sit with me sweetie". He pointed to my chair.

"Thanks Sam",I said. "But I want to asked a favor".

"What is it lovely Wolf", Sam said.

"Don't call me sweetie ever again", I said seriously.

"Oh, sorry darling", Sam said.

"Don't call me darling, honey, or baby either", I said. Everyone was laughing even Coluson.

"Nice one Luna", Ava said.

"She got you Sam", Peter said walking in. I started to blush. After everyone sat in their seats. We all landed in a chair that took all of us to the Helicarrier. When we got there I turned my dress into my hero costume and put my black glasses on. I went to the training room were everyone else was. Nick came in the room.

"No training today", Nick said

"Why", Luke asked.

"Because of the Wizard and Thundra are robbing a bank", Nick said. "Now go and stop them. And Luna be careful, its your first fight so be careful and see if you can learn a thing or two from the fight. Now White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist get your jet packs and get down there now".

Iron Fist, Power Man and White Tiger got there jet packs and i turned into a black dragon. The dragon I turned into looked like the same one from the movie "How to train your dragon" the Night Fury. We all jumped off the Helicarrier and went to the chaos of the robbery.

When we got there I saw the Wizard and Thundra. We all landed and got ready to attack.

"Well look who it is", The Wizard said with a smirk. "It's Spiderman and his team".

"Oh look", Thundra said. "They have a new member of the team".

Power Man, Nova and White Tiger went after Thundra. Spiderman, Iron Fist and I went after The Wizard. I was blow fire balls at the Wizard but he kept dogging them. Thundra pushed Power Man and slapped Nova. The Wizard electrocuted Spiderman and Iron Fist. I was about to electrocuted but Spiderman got in my way and stopped it and he got electrocuted again.I angrily pouched on The Wizard and roar at him. I broke his device that electrocutes people. I knocked him out with the swing of my tail. Spiderman knocked out Thundra with a punch and that was the end.

"Well that's the end", Power Man saids.

"Fury will come and get them and lock them up", Nova said.

"Let's leave", Iron Fist said.

We all left and got back to the Helicarrier. Nick was waiting for us.

"Good work team", He said with a proud face. "Its late go home all of you". Everyone but me went home.

"Nice work today Luna", Nick said. He looked at my wolf necklace. "Nice necklace", he said.

"Thank You", I said. Today I felt proud of myself. I also felt that I was in love with someone from my team and I think it's Spiderman.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Getting to know Peter Parker true feelings

Luna's POV

After the whole fight yesterday, I was full of energy for another. But I have to wait till school finishes. The fact that this new school wasn't like my old school makes me homesick. I missed all of my friends and my best friend Sally. I missed everything about my old life but it was all gone now. I went to my locker and Peter was there.

"Hey Peter", I said.

"Hey Luna", he said. I didn't know what to talk about. I was as shy as a new puppy meeting its new owner.

"So are you hurt from yesterday", Peter asked.

"No", I answered. " Are you hurt, you got his pretty badly".

"Nah I been hurt worst", he said. I saw his eyes go down to my wolf necklace. He was about to ask me something until the bell rang. I went to first period and sat in my seat. I saw Peter smiling at me during the class. When the class end I stood by the door waiting for him. After he came out we walked out together.

"That class was so long", I said smiling.

"Well it is 1st period and it is math", Peter said. We both he looked down at my wolf necklace. "I wanted to tell you how beautiful that necklace of yours is", he said.

"Thanks", I said sadly. I had a tears in my eyes. "My mother gave it to me when I was young. I miss her so much". I tried to stop the tears. Peter hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Don't cry", he said hugging me. "I lost someone too".

"Really who", I asked.

"My uncle Ben", he said. "I feel responsible for his death. I blame my powers because of his death". The bell rang and we went to second period. During second period Peter passed me a note. I opened the note.

The note said "If it makes you feel better I won't let anything happen to". I smiled and wrote back "That would make me feel better. Thank you". I passed the note back. When second period ended I was outside the door waiting for Peter when a boy came up too me.

"Luna do you remember me", the boy said. "Its me Harry Osborn".

"Harry long time no see", I said. "How have you been".

"I have been great but my dad is gone", he said sadly.

"I know I read the paper from ago the day it happen yesterday", I lied.

"I've missed you and there is something I wanted to tell you", Harry said. "Luna I had this feeling that I love you. Do you feel the same way"? I couldn't believe what Harry was saying. Ever since we were 2 we were friends and he has a crush on me.

"Harry I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't love you", I said. Harry was in shocked and walked away angrily.

"What was wrong with Harry", Peter asked.

"I told him I didn't love him", I said. The bell rang 3rd period was quick and then lunch was on. I sat with the Ava, Peter, Luke, Danny and Sam.

"I can't believe that Harry loves me", I said.

"Don't worry, he still upset about what happen to his dad", Ava said

"Someone with anger has a reason to be angry", Danny said.

"Ain't that the true", Peter said. "He did tell me he loved you but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know your reaction to it".

"Its fine I'm not upset about it", I said. After lunch the rest of the periods were quick. When school finish I met Peter outside of the room.

"I wanted to ask you why is your last name Wolf", Peter asked.

"My family has a history of wolves helping us", I said. "Like my many greats grandfather was saved by a wolf after being chase by a bear. Anyways my family has always loved wolves."

"That something I could of guested", he said. That whole day we talked about random stuff. Today we did have to go to the Helicarrier but Peter took me there anyways because I live there. I knew I was in love with him. When we got to the Helicarrier we talked some more and then he wanted to say something to me.

"Luna there is something I want to tell you ever since I met you", Peter said shyly. "Luna I always had the feeling that I loved you". I was in shocked and happy. I went up to his ear.

"I love you to", I whispered to him. He smiled and we went close up on each other. We lead in to each other slowly. I was so happy and I was ready to fall in love with someone again and I hope this relationship never ends.I didn't feel the same for Harry but for Pete I did.

Then we kissed each other. I love him and he loves me.

**How do you like it. I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Are you hurt

Peter/Spiderman POV

I was happy because it was Friday and I get to spend time with my Luna. My Luna is so amazing. Her long black hair blended in with the night. Her blue eye sparkled with the stars. We were both at our lockers. She had just finished getting everything and closed her locker.

"So do we have to go to the Helicarrier", she asked.

"Sadly yes we have to go", I said. "Fury said we have to go everyday. I was surprised to not go on Tuesday". She leaned in and kissed me on the mouth and I kissed back.

"Come on we have to go", Luna said after we kissed. We both walked to the detention room together holding hands. As we were walking I saw MJ with a disgusted look on her face and she was looking at Luna. Is Mary Jane jealous of Luna? No she can't be! Can she? Now I have to deal with a jealous person against go to the detention room and everyone was in their seat.

"Parker stop hold hands with my girl", Sam yelled at me.

"Sam, I'm not your girl", Luna said angrily. "I love Peter deal with it". Sam looked at me with the an angry look. We both sat down in our seats and we went in the chair ride that took us to the Helicarrier. I was in my Spiderman costume. When I got to the Helicarrier, Luna was there waiting for me in her hero costume.

"You know how much I love you waiting for me", I said leaning into her. "I love it a lot".

"Do you also know how much I love the way you look in that Spiderman suit", she said leaning closer. "I love it a lot and it makes you look cool".

"Thank you", I said. I took off my mask and we both kissed each other. Out of no where Nova push me away breaking off the kiss.

"Web head what the hell are you doing kissing my Luna", Nova said angrily. Luna ran towards me and helped me up.

"Listen Sam, I don't love you", Luna said in upset tone. "I never love you that way. You just have to deal with it. If you can't then don't ever talk to me again. If you ever push my Spiderman ever again". Luna turned in a Black bear. "I will hurt you", Luna growled at Nova. Nova stomped away angrily.

"Well I did want to hear that", Nick said at the door. Luna looked as surprised has I did.

"I came here to tell you that you don't have to come in for the weekend and to tell you that the Wizard escaped and he's robbing a jewelry store and I come in hearing that Luna was in love with Spiderman".We all said nothing.

"Go now", Nick said. As Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger got there jet packs, me,Luna and Nova where just waiting for them.

"Luna what is going on", Nick said. "It's dangerous to fall into with a team member."

"I don't care Nick", Luna said madly. "All I care about is that I love Spiderman and that is what counts". Power Man, Iron Fist, and White Tiger got there jet packs and we were off. Luna turned into a white wolf with wings like an angel and flew next to me while I was swinging on my webs vines. We got to where the Wizard was.

"Wizard who unlocked your cage", I said landing on the building.

"Spiderman what a pleasant surprised", The Wizard said. "I knew you would come and you brought the shapeshifter. What a surprise that my boss want her so much". I was in shocked and angry at the same time. How could anyone want to have Luna. I saw the look on Luna's face and she was scared to death even if she was a wolf I knew that face.

Power Man went to punch him but the Wizard threw one of his anti gravity disc at his chest cause him to flow. He did the same to Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger. Luna ran up to him and pouched but the Wizard punched her and push her. I went up to him and gave him a sucker punch and this time he did get hit. I ran up to Luna.

"Are you hurt I", I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine", she said lifting herself up.I went and punched him and he fell on the floor. Luna was getting everyone out of the anti gravity disc trap. After White Tiger got out she clawed the Wizard and Power Man punched him so hard he was out cold for possibly two days. After the fight Nick Fury came to see us.

"Now we'll make sure he never comes out", Nick said.

"Director Fury he said something about taking Luna to his boss", White Tiger looked at me and Luna who was turning into a human again.

"Spiderman will you promise to try to keep her safe", Nick asked.

"Yes I will", I said. Nick smiled and walked away. After the battle me and Luna went on a walk throughout New York.

"Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm here",I said walking close to her.

" I know, my parents said the same thing and look what happen to me", she said sadly. "I miss my parents so much".

"If it make you feel better tell me about your parents", I said.

"You would of love my mother but my father you would have to think twice before doing something", Luna begin. "My mother was a zoologist but mostly studied the wolves. My dad worked for OSCORP and was Norman Osborn's assistant and both were good friends. My family was rich. We always did something together ever week. Horse back riding, go karts you name it and we would do it together. The day I saw them died I blamed myself for what happen". Tears were running down her face. I stopped and leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back.

"I know what happen to you was hard but don't blame yourself", I said. "All that happen to you isn't your fault. All that matters is that I love you and no one will break that. SHELID, Doc Ock, Nova, Harry or the Wizard will ever break this bond ". She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, for your speech", she said.

"Your welcome", I said. An hour later she flew back to the Helicarrier as the white wolf with wing. I got back home and planned what I was going to do this weekend with Luna when Ava walked in my room.

"Look Parker I want to talk to you about Luna", Ava said. "Look she's like my little sister I always wanted and I don't want her to get hurt. If you break her heart,I'll break you. Also don't let anything happen to her please". I smiled at Ava.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to her", I said. Ava walked away to her room. Nothing will happen to Luna and if wants her he has to get through me.

**So how did you like it. Now if you have any ideas on any animal transformations mixed with the elements tell me by writing a review. Happy New year! I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forever

Peter/Spiderman POV

I was swinging as fast as I could. I was late for my date with Luna. I had woke up late because Sam unplugged my alarm clock. I was close to the beach. My plan was to take Luna to the carnival, then lunch, and take her take her to my house so she can meet Aunt May. I finally got to the beach and Luna was there.

She was wearing a long black and red dress. Her long straight black hair was down and she had a red bow on the right side of her hair. She had a medium size purse that look like it could fit a stuffed animal. She saw me land and put my normal clothes on.

"Your late", she said.

"I know", I said sadly. "Sam unplugged my alarm clock so I would be late. When I woke up I saw my clock unplugged and rush to get here".

"When will Sam ever learn I love you not him", Luna said rolling her eyes. She leaned up close and kiss me and I kissed her back.

"I love you too", I said after we released. She smiled. We started walking towards the carnival.

"So what are we doing today handsome", she asked.

"We're on our way to the carnival and after that we'll have lunch , then finally we'll go to my house so my Aunt May gets to finally meet you", I said.

"I've been eager to meet your Aunt May and I get to today", Luna said cheerfully.

"She's been eager to met you too", I said. We got to the carnival and we bought our tickets to get in and to go on the rides.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel first", Luna said running towards the line of the wheel. The line was quick and the wheel went quickly to the top. Luna looked down.

"Wow I never been on a Ferris Wheel", Luna said.

"You haven't", I asked.

"Nope first time", Luna said happily. The wheel finally went down and we got off. We went on the roller coaster and many other rides. We got on the Go Karts.

"I'm gonna win", Luna yelled happily.

"We'll see my love", I yelled back. When the light turned green Luna zoomed out quicker than a race car. It turns out Luna beat me in Go Karts.

"I beat you", Luna said happily getting out off the kart.

"I let you win", I said. Luna rolled her eyes. "Ok you beat me". Luna smiled. We walked around. It was like 2:30pm.

"Peter look", Luna said pointing to a game. It was one of those knock the three bottles down with a ball. We walked towards the game.

"Three balls for $5", I said. The guy gave me the 3 balls. I through my first ball. I hit one bottle. The second one I through the ball and missed. My last ball I hit the last two bottles.

"Pick a prize", the man said. I looked at Luna and she pointed to a medium size stuffed elephant which was gray.

"What my little lady is pointing at", I told the man. The man smile and gave the elephant to my Luna.

"Thank you", Luna said. We left the carnival and went on the subway to get to McDonalds. We sat down and Flash Thompson came by us. Why did he has to be here when we're here.

"Hey sweetie why don't you dump dorky Parker and come with a real man", Flash said pushing me to the ground.

"PETER", Luna cried. "Look Flash I won't dump Peter. I love him. I'm tried of men asking me to leave Peter. Sam, Harry and now you. I love Peter get it through that skull of yours. Now leave me and my Peter alone". Luna helped me up.

"Fine", Flash said. "Your making a mistake". Flash left stomping away. Luna looked at me with sad eyes.

"You ok", Luna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", I said. We had lunch and left for my house. I was telling Luna the story about me being turned into a pig.

"So Loki turned you into a pig so some hunters on wolves can kill you", Luna asked.

"Yeah and Thor was trying to slow them down", I said.

"I think you look like at cute pig", Luna giggled. I laugh.

"Ohh I through Captain America's shield and it land in Doctor Doom's place", I said.

"Wow I want to Captain America and Thor and the rest of the Avengers", Luna said. We got to my house.

"Aunt May I'm home with my girl", I shouted.

"Peter your home with Luna", Aunt May said. Aunt May saw Luna and smiled.

"I'm May Parker", Aunt May said shaking hands with Luna. "You can call me May".

"Nice to meet you May",Luna said. "I'm Luna Wolf".

"Please sit down", Aunt May said. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I get some water please", Luna asked nicely. Aunt May went to the kitchen.

"What do you think", I asked.

"Your Aunt May is nice", Luna said. Aunt May came back and gave Luna the glass of water Luna asked for.

"Thank you", Luna said.

"Well I have to go now", Aunt May said. " I have a date". Aunt May left. Luna and I stay at my house for 2 hours. We watched the shows on Animal Planet but we changed it when it was toss animal cop shows. It was 8:00pm I decide to take Luna home but she said she'll fly home.

"I'll see you on Monday", Luna said.

"What about tomorrow", I asked.

"Fury doesn't let me go out on Sundays", Luna said. "I had a great day. I love you forever". Luna and I kissed each other good bye. Luna turned into a white dragon and flew away.

"What happens to your dress", I shouted.

"Nothing", she yelled back.

"I love you forever", I yelled. She went home.

**How did you like it. I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stop This Fighting

Luna's POV

"_Come here my little experiment", a voice said.I was running as fast as I could in my normal horse form. I didn't know where the hell I was and I knew I was running away in a dark hallway. I reach the end of the hallways. I turned back into a was no way out._

_"I got you my little experiment", the voice said behind me. I felt a robotic tencale wrapped around me and picked me up. I saw the man who gave me my powers or as they call him Doc Ock._

_"Now you I will never escape me again", he said._

__I woke up from my nightmare. I looked my alarm clock. It was 7:30am. I got up and got ready for school. I fixed me hair and put a white rose in it. I put my dress on and got my backpack and left my room. I went to the top of the Helicarrier. I turned into a fire peaguse and flew all the way to school.

The view of New York was amazing.I could hear Jonah Jameson talking about how bad Spiderman is. I rolled my horse eyes. I hate the fact that Jonah Jameson was talking crap about my boyfriend. I finally got to the school and landed on a tree. I turned back into a human and jumped off the tree and ran to my locker.

I got to my locker and my Peter was waiting for me.

"Hello my she wolf", Peter said walking up to me.

"Hello to you too my lovely boy", I said.

"I missed you, yesturday", he said leaning close to me.

"I did too", I said leaning in to kiss him. We kissed each other. After we released I saw Mary Jane looking at me with an angry look.

"Let's go to class", I said. We walked to first period and sat down. When the class started iI was thinking about my nightmare. I worried that Doc Ock will find me and take me away from Peter and my friends. I snapped out of gym worried thoughts and payed attention to my work. The first period was quick so was second period and third period. I went to my locker with Peter to get my lunch box. My nightmare still had me going.

"What's wrong my love", Peter asked me. "You haven't been talking to me for three periods. Did I do something wrong?"

"No my Peter", I said. "I had a nightmare last night and I still can't get it out of my mind".

"You want talk about", he said. We were on are way to lunch.

"I was getting chased down a dark hallway", I began."The man chasing me was Doc Ock. He was calling me his experiment ". Peter looked at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let him ever get you", Peter said. "Your not his experiment, your my girlfriend". Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. After he released me we walked to lunch. When we open the door and Peter was punched in the face by Harry and fell on the floor.

"PETER", I cried. I went to help him up but he got himself up and wnet after Harry.

"Why Peter", Harry said upsetly. "Why are you dating Luna the girl I love". Peter gave Harry a sucker punch. They both punched each other over and over again. Harry pushed Peter to the ground and jumped on top of him and started to punch him. I ran and tired to get Harry off of Peter but Harry slapped me and pushed to the floor.

"Luna", Peter yelled. Ava ran to help me up. My head was hurting and bleeding a little. Luke got Harry off of Peter. I ran towards Peter.

"Are you ok", Peter asked. Peter had a two bruises of his face and more on his arms and legs.

"Yes just bleeding a little", I said.

"What happen here", Principle Coulson asked.

"Peter Parker and Harry Osborn were fighting", some kid said. Coulson looked at me, Peter and Harry.

"You three come with me", Principle Coulson said. We went to his office.

"Why in the world were you two fighting", Coulson one anwsered.

"Harry leave now", Coulson said. Harry left.

"What happen", Coulson asked. "I want an answer now".

"Harry got mad at me for dating Luna so he punched me", Peter said.

"I tried to get Harry off of Peter but I got pushed to the floor", I said.

"Fine you to get to the detention room, schools almost done", Coulson said. We both walked out and headed for the detention room and sat down in our seats and waited for the rest of the team. 20 minute later everyone came in.

"Parker you took a bad beating", Luke said walking in.

"I'm not the one would left with a bloody nose and a black eye.", Peter said."Not to mention he pushed my girl to the floor".

"Alright stop talking about the fight", Ava said. We all were in our seat and fell into the chair to the Helicarrier. When I got there Peter was in his Spiderman costume waiting for me.

"So what does Fury have for us today", Power Man said.

"The Taskmaster is causing chaos",Nick said.

"Well what are we waiting for", I said. "Let's go". I turned into a Lighting Dragon. We all went to find the Taskmaster and we did. We all landed and I turned into a polar bear with ice claws and that breath ice.

"It Spiderman and his team", the Taskmaster said. "I see they have a pet on the team." Power man went and pushed him but he hit Power man. Nova went straight for him but he hit Nova too. Spiderman and White Tiger got hit when they weren't looking. Iron fist missed every shot he got and he ended up hurt. I blew on the Taskmaster freezing his body but his head. I knocked him out by hitting him with my polar bear paw. I was over and SHIELD pick the Taskmaster and put him in jail.

"That was good", Spiderman said walking up towards me.

"It was nothing", I said leaning in to him. We kissed and didn't stop until Nova pushed Spiderman to the floor.

"Stop kissing Luna in front of me", Nova said. Spiderman and Nova began to fight. Both pushed each other. Spiderman keep shooting webs at Nova and kept missing. I blew my ice breathe on Nova which froze his body but not his head.

"Deal with it Nova", I said. I kissed Spiderman and Nova got mad and broke to ice and went away. Spiderman took me back to the Helicarrier. We went to my room.

"Lay down on my bed", I said. Spiderman layed down. I took off his mask and turned into a Phonix. I started to cry on his face and his bruises were gone.

"There your bruises on your face are gone", I said turning back into a human.

"Thanks", Peter said.

"I just hate all this fighting", I said.

"I know I'll stop this fighting with Harry and Nova", Peter said.

"Alright", I said leaning into him.I kissed him and he kissed me back and we made out for 15 minutes. Then my door open and Nick walked in with his arms crossed.

"Parker go home", Nick said in an upset tone. Peter got up and left to his house. Nick looked at me.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again", he said and left my room. I sat in my room doing homework. I still was thinking about my nightmare and the fighting between Harry and Peter. Will the figthing ever end?

**How do yo like it. I don't own anything. Luna Wolf in my OC. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Not Him

Luna's POV

It was Thursday and I was going to my locker. When I got to my locker, my Peter. I smiled and started to blush.

"Your always going to wait for me", I asked.

"I've been waiting for you since I met you", he said smiling. I open my locker and got my items for 1st period. We started heading for the 1st period class.

"So what do you want to do this weekend", Peter asked.

"Go to the zoo", I suggested.

"Alright we'll go unless Fury has us saving New York again", he said. We both laugh. We got to 1st period. The class was quick and 2nd and 3rd period were quick as well. Now it was lunch.

"Those classes were long", Peter whined.

"Stop whining Peter, they were quick", I said. We stand down at a table with Ava,Luke and Danny.

"I hope 4th, 5th, and 6th period are as fast as the last 3", Luke complained.

"I just wish that I can have fun one of the periods", Ava said.

"I missed my old school", I said.

"What's wrong with our school", Luke said in an upset tone.

"Nothing, it's just that my old school would always have something fun to do everyday", I said.

"Don't worry we're not mad about you missing your old school", Ava said.

"No one should get mad at anyone for missing something", Danny said.

Lunch wasn't so long. None of the classes were long. I was at my locker with my Peter.

"I heard Fury has something important for us to do", Peter said.

"What can be so important", I said walking in the detention room.

"Its really important", Coulson said. "Now sit". We both went to our seats and then we fell into the chair that takes us to the Helicarrier. We were all in the Helicarrier and my Spiderman was there.

"My Spidey is waiting for me like always", I said.

"I will always wait for you", he said helping me out of the chair.

"Enough of the chit chat we have a problem", Nick Fury said.

"When do we never had a problem", Nova said.

"This one is bigger than the others", Nick said. "Norman Osborn is on the loose or should I say the Green Goblin is on the loose. Go stop him so he can be cured."

White Tiger,Iron Fist and Power Man got their jet packs and we were off. I turned into a Thunder Peaguse. The Thunder Peaguse had black hair with yellow tips and was black with a yellow thunderbolt on the side. We flew all the way to a building in Queens were I saw a giant green goblin. We landed.

"Spiderman", the green goblin said with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at me.

"Octavus little experiment", he said smiling. "How delightful. Now I can give you back to Octavus so he can finish what he started." He went after me but Nova pushed out of the way. When Nova went to attack him again, Norman swatted him and he fell to the floor. White Tiger and Power Man went after him. White Tiger tried to claw him but Norman swatted her too.

Power Man punched Norman to the floor and Spiderman webed him for him to stay down but that didn't do much because he escaped and hit Power Man and Spiderman. Then he looked at me. I breathe out Lighting bolt to stop him but he dogded them. I turned into a fire wolf and started to run at a blazing speed. Fire was coming out behind me and I headbutted him in the stomach and he fell.

"I am not an experiment", I yelled and showed my wolf teeth. "I was never an experiment. I am Luna Wolf. No one can change that". I blew fire and I couldn't see Norman until I turned into a water wolf and blew water and put out the fire. When the fire was gone, Norman was gone.

"Luna you ok", Spiderman said walking up to me. I turned back into a human.

"Yes I'm fine", I said. "I need to walk for a while". I went away and started to walk.

"Let me come with you", Spiderman said. "Let me take of this costume and we can go". In ten minutes Peter came out of his Spiderman costume and we started to walk.

"I can't believe him", I cried.

"What's wrong", Peter asked.

"I found out my father was asked to give me up to Norman Osborn so I can be tested on", I said. "He refused and I think that's why Octavus killed him. I found out when I was with Octavus." I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry Octavus or Norman Osborn won't ever get you", Peter said. "They have to go through me". I smiled and leaned in an kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you", I said. We walked until we reached a bus stopped were Mary Jane was standing.

"Peter I've been meaning to talk to you", Mary Jane said. She looked at me.

"Ohh you brought her", She said with an ugly look on her face. "Look Peter I need to tell you something".

"What is it", Peter said.

"You need to leave Luna if your going to be my boyfriend", Mary Jane said. The one thing I was afraid of and it just happen.

**How do you like it. Please review. If you have any ideas on what Luna should turn into feel free to tell me By reviewing. I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Gone

Luna's POV

"What", Peter said in shocked.

"You heard me", Mary Jane said in a sassy way. "Dump that Luna girl and be with me. Like you wanted". I looked at Peter in shocked.

"You wanted to be with her ", I asked Peter. Peter sighed.

"Yes I did", Peter answered sadly. "But that was before I met you my love. When I met you, my world changed and I fell in love with you". A tear dropped from my face.

"I broke you and her apart", I asked sadly.

"Yeah you did ", Mary Jane said in a sassy way. "I had Peter wrapped around my finger. I knew he loved me and when you came along you broke us apart and he went for you and left me alone like a nobody. Man Peter you trying to leave everyone for her. Your best friend Harry and now me."

"No Luna don't listen to her", Peter cried. I didn't know who to believe. My boyfriend who might dump me or a girl who is jealous me.

"Now back to the subject Peter you have a choice to make", Mary Jane said. "Either me or the she Wolf?" I looked up at the beautiful full moon. I looked at Peter.

"You know what Peter", I said with tears in my eyes. "You can be with Mary Jane. You and her will make a good don't need me anymore to ruin your chances to find someone else to love that's not me." I ran away after saying that.

"LUNA", Peter yelled for me. I ignored him and kept running away. My heart was just broken and I couldn't look back. I lost the love of my life and the one person that I had left in this world.I ran all the way to the park and sat on the grass and cried.

"Luna", I heard a voice call me. I looked up and it was Peter.

"Why are you here", I cried. "Leave me alone can't you see my heart is broken enough."

"I know your hurt but I wasn't going to leave you for Mary Jane ", Peter said. "I was going to choose you. I don't care what Mary Jane wants me to do. I love you and that's how it's going to stay." I smiled and got up from the grass. I wiped all my tears away.

"Do you mean it", I asked.

"Yes I do", Peter said leaning into me. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Well well my little experiment has fallen in love", a voice said. I released Peter and turned around and saw it was Octaivus.

"I've been looking for you every where and I found you", Octaivus said with a smirk. My heart was beating as faster than ever.

"If you want her you have to get through me", Peter said stepping in front of me. Octaivus used his tentacles and pushed Peter to the ground.

"PETER", I cried. I ran towards him to help him but Octaivus wrapped one of his tentacle arms around my wait and arms. I struggled but he squeezed me so hard that I blackout.

Peter/Spiderman's POV

I got up from the ground. Doc Ock had just taken Luna and knocked her out. I could believe what jus happen. Doc Ock took my love away from me.

"LUNA", I cried but I was too late he had Luna and had taken her away to who knows where is his lab. I got up and ran all the way to my house. I had failed Luna. I told her I would protect her but I failed too. I got to my house and open the door and rushed in. Lucky today that Aunt May is out on a date. In the living room Ava was sitting on the couch watch something on the laptop.

"Ava we have a problem", I said.

"Whats the problem Parker I'm busy watching a lecture on molecules", Ava said.

"Doc Ock kidnapped Luna", I said. Ava dropped her laptop and had a shocked look on her face.

"Call the team, were going to find Luna and make sure Doc Ock never touches Luna ever again", Ava said. I went up stair to find Luke and Danny arm wrestling.

"You guys Doc Ock took Luna we have to save her", I said. We all got into our costume and headed for the Helicarrier. We got there and went inside.

"Spiderman what are you and the team doing here", Nick asked.

"Fury Doc Ock toke Luna", I said. Fury mouth dropped and he looked angry and toke us to the meeting room.

"I want to know how this happen NOW", Nick yelled.

"Luna and I were talking when Mary Jane asked me to leave Luna for her", I began. "Then Luna said to go with Mary Jane and ran to the park. I told Mary Jane and told her that I love Luna and to get lost. I followed Luna to the park and told her how much I love her and we kissed. The. Doc Ock came pushed me to the ground and knocked Luna out and took her away".Everyone looked in shocked.

"I going to track Luna from a small chip we put in her necklace", Nick said. "When we found her location you guys go and get her before Doc Ock dose something to her". Nick walk away angrily. I wanted to do something but all I could do is wait and then save her. I will not let Doc Ock hurt Luna. Even if I have to finish him off myself.

**Please review. I do not own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : I can't anymore

Peter/Spiderman POV

It has been a day since Luna was kidnapped. It was Friday and I was at school, I didn't want to be. I couldn't stop thinking about Luna and what was Doc Ock doing to her. I blame myself for her kidnapping. I was at my locker and I punched it. I haven't felt like this since Uncle Ben died and it was my fault. I got everything I needed for my 1st period class and I slammed my locker. Ava walked up to me.

"I fell the same way", Ava said sadly. "I miss her too. I know your hurt but Fury is still tracking her location and he will find her." I looked at Ava and had to try to stay positive on side. Fury will find her. I walked to 1st period and sat at my seat. 5 minutes later the class started. I was still tthink ing of my Luna gone. I was thinking of everything I said to her and everything we did.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were walking after the battle with Norman Osborn. Luna was quiet the whole time._

_"I found out my father was asked to give me up to Norman Osborn so I can be tested on", Luna said."He refused I think that was the reason why Octavius killed him. I found out when I was with Octavius". Luna had tears in her eyes._

_"Don't worry Octavius or Norman Osborn won't ever get you", I said. "They have to go through me". I smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Thank you", she said._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

I remeber that night and when I said that. I failed Luna. I fail to protect her and now Doc Ock has her and might be hurting her or worst killing her and dumping the body. I snapped back to what was going on in the class. The class was about to end. Then the bell rang and the class was over. I walked out of the came up to me.

"Look Pete I need to tell you something", Harry said.

"What is it", I said. I had to keep it normal so Harry won't suspected a thing about Luna's kidnapping. If Harry knew about Luna's kidnapping he would go crazier than a mama bear protecting her cubs.

"I want to say sorry for starting the fight", Harry said. "I was upset when I went to Luna and asked her out and she refused."

"It fine Harry I'm not upset", I said.

"Cool why isn't Luna here today", Harry asked. I froze. I didn't know what to say. Its not like I can say "Luna was kidnapped and I couldn't stop it". Harry would go crazy if I told him that.

"Luna got sick with a flu", I said. "She said she might out for a while"

" Ohh can you tell her that I said get well soon", Harry said.

"Sure", I said and Harry left. I wish I didn't have lie to Harry. I walked to 2nd period and the class was quick and 3rd period went quick too. Now it was lunch time. I sat with Luke,Danny, Ava and Sam. I couldn't eat because I couldn't stop thinking about Luna.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting with Luna, Ava, Danny and Luke._

_"So why aren't you sitting with Harry", asked Luke._

_"I wanted to sit with Luna", I said. Luna blushed._

_"So what class is next", Luna asked._

_"English, French class and History", said Ava._

_"I love history", Luna said happily._

_"So do I", I said._

_"Don't lied Parker", Ava said angrily._

_"Fine I don't like history", I said._

_FLASHBACK END_

I looked at my plate of food. I was remembering the first day of school for Luna.

" Look Peter I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry", Sam said. "For trying to get between you and Luna". I looked at Sam and smiled.

"It's Okay", I said.

"We are going to find her ", Luke said.

"I know Luke", I said. I had my mine set on Luna. I knew SHIELD would find her. I remember the first day I met her. I made her laugh. I remember our first date. It was to the carnival and lunch.

Lunch ended and it was 4th period and 5th period that were the quickest and then came 6th period history Luna's favorite subject. The class was reviewing over some dated of battles.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Three balls for $5", I said. The guy gave me the 3 balls. I through my first ball. I hit one bottle. The second one I through the ball and missed. My last ball I hit the last two bottles._

_"Pick a prize", the man said. I looked at Luna and she pointed to a medium size stuffed elephant which was gray._

_"What my little lady is pointing at", I told the man. The man smile and gave the elephant to my Luna._

_"Thank you", Luna said. We left the carnival and went on the subway to get to McDonalds. We sat down and Flash Thompson came by us. Why did he has to be here when we're here._

_"Hey sweetie why don't you dump dorky Parker and come with a real man", Flash said pushing me to the ground._

_"PETER", Luna cried. "Look Flash I won't dump Peter. I love him. I'm tried of men asking me to leave Peter. Sam, Harry and now you. I love Peter get it through that skull of yours. Now leave me and my Peter alone". Luna helped me up._

_"Fine", Flash said. "Your making a mistake". Flash left stomping away. Luna looked at me with sad eyes._

_"You ok", Luna asked._

_"Yeah I'm fine", I said._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

" ", my history teacher called my name. I snapped out of the flashback.

"Umm yes sir", I said.

"What year was the Battle of Hasting?", my history teacher asked.

"In 1066", I answered.

"Correct but pay attention when I'm calling you", my teacher said and walked away from my desk. If Luna was here she would of answer every question correctly. History ended quickly. I headed for my locker to get my backpack so I can go to the detention room. I went to the room and sat at my seat and everyone did too. We went to the chair that takes use to the Helicarrier. When we got there I remembered the nightmare Luna had.

_FLASHBACK _

_"What's wrong my love", i asked. "You haven't been talking to me for three periods. Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No my Peter", Luna said. "I had a nightmare last night and I still can't get it out of my mind"._

_"You want talk about", I said. We were on are way to lunch._

_"I was getting chased down a dark hallway", Luna began."The man chasing me was Doc Ock. He was calling me his experiment ". I looked at her with worried eyes._

_"Don't worry I won't let him ever get you", I said. "Your not his experiment, your my girlfriend". _

_FLASHBACK END_

__"Spiderman", Fury called me.

"What Fury", I asked.

"I have some good news", Fury said. "We found Luna's location".

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC. If you want a sequel to this story tell me by reviewing your answer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Unconscious is better than dead

Peter/Spiderman POV

"Where is she Fury", I asked in a panic way. I wanted to know where that Doctor Octopus has my love.

"She's in an old building next's to the park he took her", Fury said. I ran to my Spidycycle And jumped on it.

"Wait for us before you do something stupid", Power Man said.

"It not your lover's life on the line", I said and zoomed out off there. I jumped out of the Helicarrier and shot out a web line at a building. I was speeding as fast. I jumped on to the middle of the road. I zoomed pass cars and buses. Then Fury came up on my screen.

"Why didn't you wait", Fury asked angrily.

"Look Fury if I would have waited Luna could be dead if we got there", I said. "I don't want to feel guilty about someone else dying because of me. Now am I close to her location or what."

"Your close and your team will met you there", Fury said. "Take a right now and then take another right 3.2 miles. Then when you see your team your there." I took the right and then the other right. I saw my team landing outside of the building.

"I told you to wait Spidy", Power Man said.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about Luna", I said.

"Well lets go in I don't want to find her dead", White Tiger said. We walked into the building. It looked like an old hospital.

"This place was an old animal hospital", Nova I know why Doc Ock pick this place.

"Fury said that he's on his way to help us with Luna if she's injured", White Tiger said. Then a loud scream went off. It sounded like a girl screaming and I know that wasn't White Tiger or Nova screaming.

"That must be Luna", I said. I started running towards the screaming ended the screaming ended. I was hoping that wasn't Luna screaming to her death because if it was I won't forgive myself.

"Spidy wait up", Power Man said.

"We want to save Luna too", White Tiger said. Then we saw a light.

"I think she's in there",I said starting to run towards the light. I got to the opening and gasped. We had found Doc Ock's lair. I saw Luna on a strapped to a table with her eyes closed. I wonder the worst. I looked down.

"Hey Doc why don't you have a mat that said "Welcome to my Lair"", I asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting to find Spiderman and his team", Doc Ock said. "I guess you know your team member is here." Power Man went after Doc Ock but grabbed his leg with his one of his tentacle.

"Doc your messing with the wrong Spiderman", I said. Well the only Spiderman. I through web lines at his eyes. White Tiger ran toward the table Luna was on. Iron Fist went to punch Doc Ock but was pushed to the floor. White Tiger had picked up Luna and was running towards the exit but Doc Ock got her leg and dragged her to the floow hand she dropped Luna.

"LUNA", I yelled. I got myself up and ran towards her body and picked her up like a mother picks up a baby. I ran out the exit and ran outside to find Fury waiting for us. A group of doctor had bed chair waiting for Luna. I placed her on it.

"Can I come on the plane with them", I asked. Then my team came out.

"He's escaped", Nova said.

"Don't worry we'll get him", Fury said. "Spidy you can't go because they need to work quick and you won't let them. Take the Spidycycle back to the Helicarrier." The plane left to the Helicarrier and I went to return the Helicarrier. I went to Doc Connor area were they had taken Luna. Doc Connor came out.

"Is she alive", I asked worriedly.

"She's alive but she's unconscious and possibly will stay like that for a day or two", Doc Connors said.

"At least she's alive", I said.

"There is more", Doc Connors said. "Doc Ock now gave her the ability to use blue fire. A rare element that is a mixed with fire and ice. He also took a blood sample and then finally put a poison in her to kill her. But since she has venomous snakes like the King Cobra, she was able to make the poison into an element she can us. Now she can be a poisonous wolf, a poisonous dragon and all the other animals she can turn into."

"At least she's alive can I see her", I asked.

"Sure go in", Doc Connors said. I went in and saw her. My Luna unconscious and with some brusies and cuts. I guessed she must of turned to escape and got hurt.

"I'm sorry Luna I didn't want this to happen", I cried. For the rest of the day I stayed with her and didn't leave her side.

**Review please! I need reviews! I have decided to make a sequel to this story. I will not say who will be in it and what's it about. I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Waking up.

Luna's POV

I slowly open my blue eyes and found myself in the Heilcarrier. I was in serious pain all over me. Alright I'm dreaming. Then I look around and find my Spiderman in a chair asleep. Then Doc Connors comes in the room. He looks at me with a smile.

"Luna your awake", Doc Connors said. "What a relief that your fine."

"Doc is this a dream?", I asked. I wasn't sure if I'm dreaming this or I really was saved from Doc Ock. Doc Connors laughed.

"No you really in the Helicarrier", he said smiling. I looked at Spiderman and smiled. Connors see's me looking at him.

"He save you and he didn't want to leave you", Connors said. "He wanted to come on the plane that comes to the Helicarrier but Fury told him he would get in the way if something serious happen to you. He was depress that you were taken. He blamed himself if you'd died." I looked at Spiderman with sad eyes. I had a tear come down my face. Then Fury came in with White Tiger, Nova,Power Man and Iron fist.

"Well someone is awake", Fury said surprised. My team ran towards me.

"Oh my gosh Luna your okay", White Tiger said.

"Man you must be strong to wake up like nothing happen", Power Man said.

"I'm still in pain Power Man", I said. Then Spiderman woke up from his nap. He saw me awake.

"LUNA!", Spiderman cried happily. "Your alright my love." Spiderman pushed Nova and came to me and grabbed my hand. He had a tears in his eyes.

"You know that your Web Head was all depressed that you were gone", Nova said as he got up. Spiderman had an angry look on his face.

"I was so worried about you", Spiderman said in a sad way. "I though you were going to died. I wasn't going to live with myself if you died. Your my world." I had tears in my eyes. Fury looked at the team.

"Can you give me a minute with Luna alone", Fury asked. Spiderman looked at Fury with the look "Your kidding right". "Spidy you can stay but the rest of you get out." Everyone but Spiderman and Fury left.

"Luna we found some new powers in you", Fury said. "Doc Ock put you a rare element called Blue fire."

"You mean the mixture of fire and ice", I said. Spiderman giggled.

"Yes but he also injected you with something else," Fury said. "Luna Doc Ock was trying to kill you with poison." I gasped. I asked myself "how am I alive now"?

"But since you are able to turn into poisonous snakes and the Komodo Dragon you were able to make the poison into an element that you can use. So now you can turn into poisonous animals like a poisonous wolf, poisonous panther and so on",Fury said.

"I guess I am an experiment", I said sadly. I was tested on like a lab rat. I'm just one of those run away experiment.

"Fury can I be with Luna alone", Spiderman asked taking off his mask to be Peter. Fury smiled and nodded and left. Peter looked at me.

"Look Luna your not an experiment", Peter said. "Doc Ock is wrong. Your something great."

"Lets face it Peter I'm a lab rat", I cried. "I have powers that people would kill for. I'm a weapon and an experiment that succeed." I had tears in my eyes. Then Peter kissed me. I kissed him back.

"If you are a weapon why'd do I love you", Peter asked. "Your my girlfriend and that can never change. Doc Ock gave you your powers but you decided to escape and come to SHEILD and use them for good. You decide to fall in love with me and you did. I don't see how a weapon can do that." I smiled at him.

"Thank you", I said. "That means a lot." I looked down and saw my bruises. Now a memory was coming back to me. Peter looked at me looking at my bruises.

"Did you try to escape?" Peter asked me sadly. I nodded.

"After he took me from the park and when we got to his lair I woke up and turned into a snake and slipped out of his grip", I said. "After I escaped his gripped I turned into a jaguar and ran for the exit. But he caught me a grabbed me by my tail and I fell. I fought with him. The last thing that happen is that I pounced on him but he slapped me so hard I was knocked out and back into a human." Peter's eyes were in shocked.

"If he had killed you I might have killed him to avenge your death", Peter confessed. I smiled.

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind", I quoted. Peter looked confused.

"Have you been hanging out with Danny?" Peter asked. I shook my head.

"I watch to much "Law and Order:SUV"", I said. We both laughed. Then team came in.

"Parker stop hogging her", White Tiger whined. "We all want to have a piece of her".

"She's my girlfriend ", Peter complained. I laughed and so did Power man and Nova.

"So Luna did the Doc hurt you", Nova asked.

"Yeah but I scratched him if you guys didn't see it", I said. While I was fighting Doc Ock I was able to scratch his legs and one of his tentacles.

"Yeah you were out for a while", Power man asked. I wondered how long was I out.

"By the way how long was I out", I asked.

"Five days", Iron Fist said. Then Coulson came in.

"But you are excused from every test, homework and classwork you got with in those days you weren't at school," Coulson said. "Connors said you'll be here for another week or less so you'll be excused from everything. You won't have to make it up." I was relieved that I had no work to do. Then Fury came in.

"Alright Luna needs to gets some rest", Fury said. "Go back to Peter's house before Peter's Aunt May grounds all of you." Everyone but Peter rushed out.

" I will see you tomorrow my love", Peter said. We both kissed each other good bye and he left.

"Now Luna get some rest", Fury said and him and Coulson left. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was happy again but worried to. But now I'm happy.

**So how do you like it! Review please. I need reviews. I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I took so long. Please review ! I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC**

**Chapter** 15: A Shocking day

Luna's POV

I was finally able to get back to school. It was Thursday and my day back. I was still in pain but the pain would come only at the end of the day. I was at my locker and I open it and a note fell out. I picked up the was from Harry. I open the note from Harry.

"Dear Luna,  
I want to apologize for trying to get between you and Peter. I loved you ever since we met. If I really love you I have to let you go. Please forgive me.

Sincerely

Harry "

I smiled and then Peter came by.

"How is my lovely Luna doing", Peter said.

"I'm doing great", I answered.

"So what do you have I your hands", Peter asked looking at the note in my hands.

"It's just a note from Harry", I said. "He's just apologizing for try to separate us". Peter smiled and leaned in close to me. I leaned in to his face and kissed him and he kissed me back but we French kissed. Are tongues touched. We let go.

"Time for class", Peter said. We went to 1st period and I sat in my seat. 1st period and 2nd period and 3rd period were always quick. Now it was lunchtime. I was sitting in the same seat like always.

"So Luna how do you feel coming back to school", Luke asked.

"Weird", I said.

"Why do you say that", Danny asked.

"I don't know but I've been having this weird feeling in me that I can't explain", I said. Ever since Connors said I was feeling better, I had this weird feeling in me like an animal feeling. Other than that my wolf necklace was always glowing.

"Have you talked to Doc Connors about it", Sam asked.

"No it just started today", I said.

"Today ask Connors about it", Peter said.

"As long as he doesn't turn into that lizard monster again", Sam said. I kicked him in his foot. "Owwww". The bell rung and it was time for the next class. 4th period, 5th period and 6th period were quick like always. We had a test in 6th period but I didn't have to take it. Then the bell to end school rang and I rushed to my locker to see my Peter.

I was on my way to my locker when I felt somebody pulled my hair so hard I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw it was Mary Jane.

"I though I told you to leave Peter", Mary Jane said angrily. I got up and push her to the ground and started to slap her in her face. Everyone got around us yelling "fight, fight ,fight".

"LUNA", I heard Peter yelled. Mary Jane pulled my hair and slapped me across my face. I yelled out in pain and punch her in her face. She fell to the floor and I got on top of her. Suddenly my eyes change. I now saw what a wolf saw and my wolf necklace started to glow. Mary Jane looked straight into my eyes.

"What the hell are you", she said shockingly. Then Peter picked me up and held me close. Harry came and helped Mary Jane up and held her so she wouldn't come after me. Peter looked into my eyes.

"Luna...um...your eyes", Peter said. Then Coulson came in.

"Luna go to the detention room NOW", Coulson yelled. Peter and I went to the detention room. I sat in my seat and Coulson walked in.

"Luna what happen", Coulson asked.

"Mary Jane started it", I said.

"I mean about your eyes", He asked.

"I don't know", I said. Then suddenly we fell to the chair and went to the Helicarrier. We got there. Nick Fury was there waiting for us.

"Electro is on the loose again",Fury said.

"Fury why can't you call after school so we don't have to jump off the Helicarrier", Spiderman asked.

"Just go", Fury said. We all jumped off the Helicarrier and went to where Electro was. We found him on the huge TV in Manhattan.

"Electro buddy why do you keep coming here when you know you'll lose", Spiderman said.

"Spiderman how shocking to see you", Electro said and shot out a lighting bolt at Spiderman but he missed. I turned into a Water Dragon and shot water balls at Electro but he dodged them.

"Who is this new girl", Electro asked eviliy and coming out of the TV. Spiderman went after him but Electro shot out a lighting bolt at him and Spiderman fell.

"My Love", I cried. I went towards him and nudged him.

"I'm fine", Spiderman said.

"Well, well Spiderman and the new girl love each other", Electro said. "The others would love to hear this". "Others" I asked myself. I through water balls at him but he dodges them but one hit him and he fell. Then SHIELD came to pick him up. Spiderman stayed at the Helicarrier and went to see Doc Connors.

"Hey Doc I need to tell you something", I said.

"Let me guess it has to do with you eyes", Connors said.

"Yes who told you", I asked.

"Fury and Coulson", He answered.

"Do you know what is the problem", I asked.

"Go and ask Fury", Connors said. "He can answered the question because it involves your family and your ancestors". I went to Fury.

"Fury what is going on with me", I asked. Fury sighed and looked at me and Spiderman.

"You two sit down because I'm going to tell you the truth",Fury said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Truth

Luna's POV

"What truth", I asked shockingly.

"What truth do you know that Luna should know",Spiderman asked. Spiderman took off of his mask.

"Came I begin", Fury asked. We nodded. "Well when you were born your mother and father gave you that necklace of a howling wolf. Your mother was the daughter of a Wolf family. Your grandfather was Alexander Wolf and he gave your mother a wolf necklace just like yours."

"I get the fact that I come from a long line of Wolf family but what does this have to do with what is going on with me", I asked.

"The Wolf family has always had a gift to turn into giant wolves and can use the wolf abilities when there human," Fury said."The only way you can get this power is if you are the first born of a Wolf family and since you were the only child your mother had you gain this power."

"Where do these powers come from", Peter asked.

"From that necklace around Luna's neck", Fury said. "The necklace is like White Tiger's amulet. But the necklace acts like an amulet when the child is at the right age like 16 or 17 to use the powers".

"Okay I already have animal shapeshifting powers what is so good about theses", I asked.

"Your stronger, bigger, faster, smarter and better than the other animals and animal elementals", Fury answered. "We guested that Doc Ock wanted you because of that power. To create a creature with shapeshifting abilities and elemental abilities and a giant wolf ability."

"Thanks for calling me a creature ", I said sadly.

"He didn't me it my love",Peter said.

"Can I conitune ", Fury asked.

"Sure ", we both said at the same time.

"Your mother and father came here with you and your godfather to put you into SHIELD when your 16", Fury said. "We had agreed and we got ready for your arrivel. A week before you were kidnapped and your parents killes, your mother came and left us a letter and two boxes". Fury pulled out the letter and the two small boxes. "She said to give you this when the powers start coming." I took the letter out and started to read out loud.

"_My Dear Luna,_

_If you are reading this then this means that my wolf vision has come true. Your father and I were killed and Doc Ock gave you animal shapeshifting powers and elemental powers. My child I wish could be there to see you and your true wolf form. Throughout the years you will gain powers like wolf vision and many others. You must know that the wolf power is not like the powers Doc Ock has given you. This power is within you. This wolf of yours can come out when you get angry or when you want it to come out. Use your powers for good. Your something special my child. Your strong. _

_ Love_

_ Your mother"_

I folded the letter and looked at Peter with tears in my eye. I put my head on his chest and started to cry.

"I know how you must be feeling but I'm here for you",Peter said hugging me. "If there is anything you need I'm here."

"Here are the boxes", Fury said passing me the boxes. I open the first one which was blue. Inside was wolf necklace like mine and there was a small card. The card said

"For your first born child"

I closed the box and gave it to Fury.

"Hold it until I have a child", I said. Then I grabbed the other box which was red and pink. Inside the box was a charm braclet and there were only three charms. A heart, a horse and an arrow. There was a card inside. The card said:

"Add more charms. We love you".

I picked up the braclet and put it on my left arm. Fury got up and walked away.

"So you feeling alright", Peter asked. I nodded. I started to remeber what Electro said about the "others".

"Peter what did Electro mean about "the others"", I asked. Peter looked at me with worried eyes.

"Electro is part of the Sinster six", Peter answered.

"Who are the Sinster six", I asked.

"The Sinster six are a group of the worst villians", Peter said. "Electro, The Beetle, Kraven the hunter,Doc Ock, Rhino and the Lizard who is Doc Connors make up the Sinister six".

"Do you think they'll come for me", I asked.

"Yes but they will have to go through me", Peter said. Then Nick Fury came in.

"Parker call your team now", Fury said rapidly.

"Why", Peter asked.

"Doc Ock is on the Helicarrier", Fury said and then looked at me. " And he is looking for you".

**Please Review! I don't own anything. Luna Wolf is my OC.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : I Do

Luna's POV

"He's here", Peter said. I looked at Fury and stood up. I grabbed Peter's mask and through it had him.

"Call the team now and put your mask on", I said. Peter put his mask on and call the team.

"Hey web head you still at the Helicarrier?", Sam asked.

"Yes but look Ock is here come quick", Spiderman said then hanging up. I heard a loud slam from somewhere.

"Where is she?", I heard Ock's voice said. I grabbed Spiderman and squeezed it.

"It's okay he won't get you", Spiderman said.

"Spiderman is right we won't let Ock get near you", Fury said. I heard more slams and I got scared.

_"He's not going to get you"_, A female voice said in my thoughts.

"Who are you?", I asked in my mind.

_"I'm your wolf my friend_", the voice said_. "Like your friend Spiderman I have to protect you. I am your wolf but I don't control you. I help you and tell you to let me out. Now go fight Ock and be brave."_ I sighed and looked at Spiderman. He had a worried look on his face.

My wolf was right. I can't act like a little kid anymore and hide behind someone all my life. I have to be brave. I let go of Spiderman's hand and ran out the room.

"Luna come back", I heard Spiderman's voice say.

"I'm sorry my love but I have to end this", I said in my thoughts. I sniff the air to find Ock scent. He is was near.

"Luna", I heard Spiderman's voice calling me. I heard a slam close by.

"My little experiment come out come out where ever you are", I heard Ock's voice say. He was in the front of the Helicarrier. I went to the front of the Helicarrier where I saw Ock destroying the computers and hurting the people who work for SHIELD.

"Looking for me", I said staring at him with an angry look. Ock turned his head and smirked.

"This is a surprised that my experiment had come to surrender", Ock said. I growled.

"I'm not your experiment", I yelled. "Stop calling me that". Moved toward me with his tencales.

"Then what do I call you then?", Ock asked. "Lab rat, monster or experiment". Then a web blinded him and Spiderman came swing in followed by White Tiger, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist.

"How about you call her by her name Ock, we already call you Octupus", Spideman said.

"Spideman how good to see you", Ock said. "Here to watch me take your team member."

"Not a chance Ock", Nova said. Nova shot out like a bullet and pushed Ock to the ground. Then White Tiger did a front flip but one of Ock's tencales grabbed her leg and through her to the wall. Power Man through Iron Fist but Ock's tencales grabbed Iron Fist and through him at Power Man. Spiderman jumped and started shooting web balls but one of the tencales grabbed his leg and through him against the wall.

"SPIDERMAN", I cried. I ran towards him and kneeled next to him.

"My love how bad does it hurt?", I said. He put my hand on my cheek and rubbed it.

"It could be worst", Spideman said in pain. Tears rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry my love", Spiderman said. "I'm fine". I lifted his mask to his lips and kiss him and he kissed back. I released him.

"Aww isn't this cute", Ock said. I stood up and faced him.

"_He gone too far_", my wolf told me. "_Revenge is in order_". I agreed with my wolf. Everyone was getting hurt because of me and I blame myself. The one person to blame was me land Ock.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see what a wolf see's which is the same as what a humans see's. I felt my legs grow and make me get on my fours. My face grew a muzzle and my ears went to the top of my head and shifted to a wolf's ears. Hair grew all over my body. I looked at my reflection through the metal and saw I shifted into a giant black wolf. I looked at Ock who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Just what I had predicted", Ock said. "I was wondering when your wolf would kick in. Thats why I chose you because of your mother bloodline of wolf shifters. I also chose you to get revenge at your mother for laughing at me when I asked her out". My mother was asked out by him. A picture of my mother and Ock asking her out, weird.

I pounce at Ock but he grabbed my wolf leg and through me across the floor. I stood up again and lunged for one of his tentacles on the right side of him. I grabbed the right bottom one and ripped it off. Ock screamed in pain. I grabbed the left bottom one and ripped it off harder. The last two I bit down together and ripped them both off. Ock still screaming in pain looked up and saw me on top of him. I show of my teeth and growled. I looked into his eyes and saw fear. I got off of him and shifted back into a human. Nick was there with the rest of the team.

"He all yours", I said. SHIELD agents surround him with guns. Spiderman walked up to me.

"Why didn't you finished him?", Spiderman ask. I smiled and leaned in.

"Because it wouldn't be the right thing", I said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I watched as the agents dragged Ock into a cell.

"I will have my revenge", Ock yelled out. Spiderman wrapped his arms around my waist to make me felt safe. One hour we were all out of the Helicarrier and I was walking Peter home.

"What a day", I said putting my right hand on my forehead. Peter chuckle.

"I know it's been a long day for you", Peter said.

"Yep first finding out I'm a werewolf and facing my greatest enemy", I said.

"Tell me the truth why didn't you kill Ock?", Peter asked and I sighed.

"Because my mother and father would be disappointed of me if I did", I said. "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." Peter and I laughed. Then it got quit.

"Luna I want to ask you something?", Peter said scratching his head.

"Yes Peter what is it?", I asked. Suddenly Peter got on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He is asking me to marry him.

"Look I love you and I want to spend all my life with you", Peter began to say. "I know we are in high school and we are 16 but my Aunt May said it was fine if we got married as long as we still go to school and go to the same college. So will you marry me Luna Wolf?"

Peter open the box and inside a diamond carved in the form of wolf howling ring was in rolled down my eyes. Tears of joy. I nodded.

"Yes Peter Parker I will marry you", I cried cheerfully. Peter took out the ring and put it on my ring finger. I kissed him and he kissed me.

_To be continue in a sequel... _

**Review about the is the end of this story. Now this will give you a hint of the sequel. The Sequel will take a while to upload because I'm working on other stories so I will get to it I you want a villain in the sequel tell me by reviewing and that villain might be in it. Luna Wolf is my OC .I don't own anything.**


End file.
